The Sonshine Squad
by veeheart914
Summary: When the sonshine is gone from their lives, how will the cast of SoRandom and Sonny's sister go on with their lives? They won't. They'll get revenge on the monster that caused this. They want death and that's what they'll get. No matter what the cost...
1. Preface: The Death of Sonny Monroe

AN- Heyyyy! It's veeheart914 here peeps! Well, obviously this is the first chapter of my new story The Sonshine Squad soooo enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! WHY? And that concludes your in flight entertainment. Thank you for flying Air Chad.

Sonny's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared at the thin white pills in my hand. Was I really about to do this? I thought about my friends- Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Lucy, even Portlyn and Chastity. I thought about my family. My mom. My sister, Summer. Then I came across the reason for even considering this. Him. I was drowning in my pain. I still remembered that night as if it had been a minute ago. In reality, it had been a month or so….

_-flashback-_

It was the night of Chad's birthday party. I walked into the bathroom and there he was, Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend of six months. Guess what he was doing? He was enjoying an R- rated makeout session with a blonde bimbo.

"Chad! How could you do this?"

"How could I not? It's not like I even have a girlfriend!"

"Who did you think I was then?"

"Oh. You're just some worthless bitch that is interrupting Chad time."

"I thought you loved me!"

"Well you thought wrong! Do me a favor and get out you stupid slut!"

_-flashback ends-_

He said his last words as he shoved me out the door. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm doing the right thing by ending my misery. I glanced at Tawni's make up table. Well, I'll admit it. I've always wanted to use her cosmetic stuff. Might as well give it a try before I go. I painted bright red across my lips. Dark eyeliner and mascara outlined my eyes. I checked my appearance in the mirror. Okay. Devastatingly beautiful is quite a stretch, but it's not like that matters anyway. My time is basically up. I made sure I had left my note for Tawni in its rightful place. I already knew He had his waiting for him under the door of his dressing room. I took one last look around my dressing room, knowing it would be the last thing I ever saw. I emptied the pills into my mouth and gulped. They were all down. Well, goodbye world. This is the last you will see of Sonny Monroe. And finally everything went dark. I was gone.

AN- Well that's it for the Preface. I hope you liked it even though it was a bit depressing to write! Please review! I'll probably have the first actual chapter up later today! Feel free to press that button and express your feelings about my story! Please review!


	2. Tawni's Greif

**AN- Hello it's veeheart914! Here is the first chapter sort of because the last one was the preface soooo here it is!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **Pfft! OF COURSE I own Sonny With A Chance. Don't I, Jade?

**Jade: **Yeah sure whatever. Can I leave? I'm visiting Beck!

**Me: **Do I have a tv show or don't I?

**Jade: **No. You own nothing.

**Tawni's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a fairly normal day when I walked into my dressing room and the exploding ball of sonshine that I share it with wasn't there yet. Weird. She's almost always here early. Whatever. She probably just woke up late this morning. That's all. I tried to let it go and assume she was okay, but I kept having a voice in my head that was telling me that something was wrong. I went to see if Sonny was hiding behind the curtain where she gets changed. I slowly pulled back the curtain, praying she'd just be trying to scare me. That's when I saw Sonny. Lying on the floor. Not moving. Not breathing. Completely still. My eyes widened in horror at the body I used to call my best friend. "Sonny! Get up! It's not funny! Get up Sonny!" I yelled as I shook her lifeless body. I tried to be strong but it was no use. She was gone. Tears were streaming out of my eyes as I ran to get Marshall. I nervously knocked on the door to his office.

"Tawni, if this is about Tawni Town, you can just leave."

"No Marshall! It's Sonny. S-She….I t-think she's…"

"Just bring me to her kiddo, I'm sure she'll be alright."

He started getting more and more worried as I started sobbing harder and harder. By the time he had come all the way back to the dressing room, I was bawling my eyes out. Finally he saw her. He dialed 9-1-1 and they said they'd be there soon. After that, we just sat in silence. Both of us crying. Soon enough the paramedics were here. Everything started happening in slow motion. The sirens of the ambulance and the police. The paramedics saying that there was nothing they could do. And the worst scene of all, when they tried to take her away. In a body bag. I clung to the body of my best friend and screamed. It was probably just sounds, since I was too shocked and upset to make anything come out right. They tried to tear me away from her but it was to no avail. It had finally hit me. My best friend. The only person in the entire world who was unconditionally kind to me and always had my back besides my mother. She was gone. As in forever. Never to walk or talk or laugh or cry ever again. The second that realization hit me, I knew my life was about to fall apart. I always like to pretend I don't care about anyone but the truth is that I care about all my friends. _Especially _Sonny. And I'd never get to do anything with her ever again. The last thing I had said to her was

"Check it out, I'll see you tomorrow."

I never got to have one last nice moment with her. I wished I could've prevented this, but it already happened. Then I noticed something. There were no signs of struggle and no one just drops dead for no reason. She was perfectly healthy just yesterday. Then when I was busy wallowing in my greif, I remember seeing the paramedics take a bag of pills with them.

_Oh my god. She did it. She killed herself. _

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the letter on my makeup table. No one knows they're going to die before hand unless they killed themselves. People that are murdered don't leave notes for their best friends. Why didn't she tell me that she was considering this? Why didn't she talk to anyone for that matter? She must have been depressed for a while. Eventually I decided to stop questioning myself. I decided to open the letter….

**AN- ****Well there we go, the second chapter. Sorry there is a lack of other characters in the story so far. They'll definitely be in the next chapter. It's just that none of them were really involved in the calling of the police and discovering the body soooo yeah. Just review! I hart you guys! Again review whether you like it or not! I want feedback!**


	3. The Letter is All That's Left

**AN- Soooo here is the third chapter! Thank you to my only reviewers- kg** and **I Know Love Hurts 2010**!

WOOOOOO! You guys are the AWESOMEST! And **kg**- I understand your confusion. Today we will hear Chad's side of the story! Also Thank you to my favoriters- **I Know Love Hurts 2010 **and **ChannyLover4ever2213 **and **Brooke Westphal **and thank you to my alerters, **Mystery1o1 **and **I Know Love Hurts 2010 **(I think you are now my favorite reader! Seriously!)

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC but I DO own a bag of skittles! TASTE THE FRICKEN RAINBOW!**

**Chad's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up for another miserable day at the studios. Why was it miserable? Sonny has been avoiding me ever since my birthday party. I don't know why because the only thing I remember from that night was getting completely wasted. Today I would make it up to her. I couldn't live like this. We hadn't even had a fine-good fight since then. I must've done something incredibly stupid because not only did she break up with me through a text, but I got beaten up by Nico and Grady. I guess I deserved it. I remember their words from when Sonny and I first started dating.

_**-flashback-**_

"You hurt Sonny….." Grady started.

"And we hurt YOU!" Nico finished his friend's sentence. They looked dead serious.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of hurting Sonny. Why would I?" I answered coolly.

_**-flashback ends-**_

_Ugh. What did I do this time? I always manage to screw everything up! _That's when I pulled up to condor studios in my car. There were ambulances everywhere. Police cars. Everything. What happened? I saw Blondie near the SoRandom door in hysterics. Hugging a body bag. A body bag that wasn't empty. My heart stopped when I took in the scene. There they were. Nico, Grady, and Zora. Standing by with tears streaming down their faces. Where was Sonny? I took another look at Tawni with the body bag. She was screaming.

"No you can't take her! She's my best friend! No! She can't be dead! She's not gone!"

_No. It can't be her. Not Sonny. No! Not Sonny! Don't be Sonny! Sonny can't be dead! She's the best thing that ever happened to this studio. No. I take that back. She's the best thing that's happened to the planet. She can't be gone!_ Then the body bag fell open. There she was. The most beautiful girl on the planet. The only girl I will ever love. Cold. Pale. Dead. The worst thing was that I somehow knew that it was connected to whatever I did. I noticed she hadn't been as 'sonny' since the party. Now I'll never be able to make it right. Ever. Before, I wouldn't let anyone see me cry. Now I didn't care as the tears began raining from my eyes. Nothing matters anymore. The girl I love is dead and it's my fault. I ambled into the studio not bothering to watch as they tore the dead girl away from her grieving friend.

**Tawni's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to open the letter. Eventually I had to give up and let them take her away. I don't think Sonny would've wanted us to go to extremes to keep her with us. I guess I'm going to find out in a second I guess. Finally, I opened the letter. There were tear stains from when she wrote it. It said…..

_Dear Tawni,_

_If you're reading this, I guess I did it. I killed myself. I know you're wondering why I did this and why I never told you. Don't take it too hard. None of it was your fault. You know what happened at the party. I couldn't deal with it. I was too weak. I love you guys all so much and I'll miss hanging out with you and writing sketches. It's just that I was too crushed. He didn't even care about what he did to me. And I'm still in love with him. I just can't cope. I feel like I'm drowning in my pain and I can't swim to the surface. All the sonshine is gone. All that's left is this hollow shell that can't pick herself up. I do love you Tawni. You are and you'll always be my best friend. I hope you can all go on with your lives as if I had never been there. You guys are all great comedians. Put on the best shows you have ever done. Please. Do it for me. I'll still be there . Watching. I love you guys so much. I'm sorry. _

_Love, _

_Sonny _

When I had finally finished reading the letter, I was shaking. My tears came out even faster than before. She was without friends for weeks and I hadn't even realized it. And on top of that, she still loves the monster that caused this! What do I tell the others? I guess they should read it too since it says she loves all of us….

_- 3 hours later-_

**Nico's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All our mouths were hanging open in shock when Tawni read us the letter. Why didn't she leave any of the rest of us letters? Were we not important enough? She said she loves us, but obviously it wasn't enough to keep her alive. I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to protect them. But I failed. Sonny's gone and we're all broken. It's only been a few hours but I already know that we've all changed. Grady barely talks. Not even about cheese. Tawni covered all the mirrors in her dressing room and hasn't mentioned anything about being something and pretty. Zora hasn't gone up to the vents. She stays down here with us and sits with tears streaming down her face. I've seen plenty of pretty girls today, but what's the point of trying to pick them up if there's no one here to say 'It's okay. You'll do better next time'. Exactly. There isn't one. I always thought Sonny was the kind of girl that could pick herself up and try again no matter what. I guess I was wrong. We have to do something to avenge her. Now that we all know for sure that it's Pooper's fault. I've always disliked him because he was a jerk who got all the girls. Now it's more personal. It's like he just murdered my sister. I'll give them a few days to grieve, but after the funeral, it's time for a SoRandom meeting.

**AN- Soooo here it is…..the third chapter! Enjoy! I know the last few sentences were bad, but oh well. Review people! I enjoy reading them! It gives me inspiration! So do favorites and alerts! Those are also great! Thank you for reading! If you have any complaints about the story, or if you think things should've happened differently, I could post alternate chapters under the promo thing for The Sonshine Squad. Peace out sukkas!**


	4. The Funeral and Summer

**AN- Sorry I haven't updated in a while…..I'm doing like all of my updating now when I have free time! Just started 8****th**** grade and there is LOTS of hw! But here it is! Thank you to my reviewers! You are the AWESOMEST! This chappy is dedicated to **_I Know Love Hurts 2010_**, **_J.S.P.L.O.V.E. _**, **_lozzie15_**, and **_hayleigh_**! Yay you all get virtual cookies!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **Pfft! Of COURSE I own SWAC! Duh!

**Policeman: **You are under arrest unless you say it!

**Me: **You'll never take me alive! *tuck n rolls away*

**Policeman: **We will!

**Me: **No you won't but I forgot something! *tuck n roll* I don't own Sonny With a Chance! *sigh*

**Tawni's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The depressing day finally came. Just three days after her body was found, It was time for Her funeral. You may wonder why I don't mention her name. It's too painful. If almost anyone hears it nowadays, they burst into tears. I am one of those people. Since she passed, everyone in condor studios, heck, almost everyone in America was depressed. She was the ultimate role model for everyone. She was sweet, kind, caring, funny, smart, and talented. Everything anyone could hope to be. That's the only reason I ever used to be mean to Sonny. She was so much better than me. She was a better person. No one at SoRandom is really funny anymore. At the Falls, they just don't care about their show now. She was friends with everyone. The mail guy, the light people, the less popular casts, the janitors. No one was left out. I miss her so much. I don't put on make up anymore. I covered all my mirrors. Almost everything reminds me of her. Getting Fro-yo, mirrors, the prop house, when someone laughs, when someone smiles, when anyone is happy, when anyone is sad, when someone says 'Fine' or 'Good'. Even just a sunny day. We were all just sitting at ours seats near the front of the chairs set up near the burial site, tears raining from our eyes. It was a nice day. Not a cloud in the sky. How ironic. It's as if she's here telling us to cheer up. I wished so bad it would rain. It would show how we all feel without her. When she started secretly watching the falls, I was right. We had all started centering everything around the Sonny. When the minister was done, he said that anyone could say a few words. I walked up to the podium. It's the least I could do.

"First I'd like to say that Sonny was a wonderful person.

She still is.

When I think of her, only good thoughts come to mind.

She was impossible to dislike.

She was kind, smart, funny, caring, and very talented.

When she was happy, she lit up the room.

She brightened everyone's day. She was friends with everyone.

She was my best friend.

She always will be.

I love her and I'll miss her so much and I know I'm speaking for most when I say that.

May she rest in peace."

I slowly walked back to my seat. I hadn't realized that when I was speaking, I had started shaking and crying harder. I can't believe she's gone. I sat as people made their speeches probably along the same lines as mine. I couldn't focus. My mind was too scrambled. I stood and shook people's hands with Sonny's family and the rest of SoRandom. The girl next to me was probably in the same state as I was, by the looks of it. She looked almost exactly like Sonny except she had blonde highlights in her hair.

" Hi. I'm Tawni. What's your name?"

"Oh. I'm Summer."

"You're Sonny's twin sister, right."

"Yeah."

"I've heard so many good things about you."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to meet the rest of the SoRandom cast?"

"Sure."

After the funeral was over, I took Summer over to meet the others. They looked like they had seen a ghost. Nico started to speak.

"How? She was j-just s-she….her….what?"

"Guys, this is Summer, Sonny's twin…Summer, this is Grady, Nico, and Zora."

"Hi."

"Hey…"

The rest of my cast said simultaneously. All of us nervously glanced at each other, knowing that if we were to befriend this girl, we'd have to eventually read her the letter. I decided to tell her now.

"Summer…I have to tell you something…"

I started slowly, worrying about her reaction.

"Relax, Tawni. I already know about that bastard."

She said as she glared hatefully in _His _direction. All of us probably internally sighed in relief as we realized we wouldn't have to bring even more horrible news to the girl that knew Sonny best, besides me. We were all snapped out of our little trances as she started to speak.

"I have a plan. A plan for revenge. I've talked to Nico about this. Meet me at the tree near the gate at midnight."

We all nodded in agreement. Geez, she works fast. Already planning her revenge. We drove off in silence as I contemplated how exactly she already knew so much…..kind of…suspicious….oh well. I want this just as badly as her.

-MIDNIGHT-

Summer's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I paced back and forth at the old tree in the front of the cemetery. Only 10 more minutes till I tell them the plan. Just as I thought that, they pulled up in a dark minivan.

"So, what's the plan?"

Nico inquired.

"I can't tell you out here. It's too close to the street. Follow me."

I said as I led them to me secret place. I stopped at a pine tree. This was good.

"We need to find a way to keep our promise. We will break him, and I don't mean beating him up."

Nico said seriously.

"Well, I know a certain sister of Sonny who already has a plan."

Tawni said as she shot a pointed glance in my direction.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get to it!"

Zora practically screeched. I took that as my cue.

" We won't just prank him. Now we're above those silly games. Think your biggest prank you've ever done on Chad. Now that times a million plus explosives, sabotage, break ins, etc. But- not until we've done the emotional damage. We'll push him past his breaking point. He'll beg for mercy, for death, and we won't give it to him. He'll hit rock bottom so hard, he'll have to pull the trigger himself….."

Everyone stared at me in shock.

"You don't mean…."

Grady asked, trying to see if I was actually implying that we'd do something that awful. I almost laughed at his weakness. If they want revenge, then they're going the distance with me.

"That's exactly what I mean. He'll be even more miserable than She was right before….you know…."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

They were all in.

Well, that's what I needed.

A team to help me with the dirty work.

Not that they'd ever know how messed up I was.

I've been planning this since the second I knew HE caused my sister's death.

He deserves pain. He deserves suffering.

Monsters like him shouldn't die peacefully.

Maybe I should murder his family and make him watch, make him mute, disable the upper half of his body so he can't write down what happened and then make him stay alive. Force his life on him even though he has no one in the world that really knows or loves him…..

Nah. Too much work. What can I say? I'm devious, but I can't do ALL the dirty work or go through with ALL my plans. I should figure out how the break in is going to happen first any way….

Tawni's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I like this. Summer's obviously gone a bit loopy….but she's right about what HE deserves…..It's odd that she's been planning this before she even knew we were out for revenge too. It's not like it'll matter if this ends badly…I don't know what exactly badly would be yet, but it can't be worse than losing your best friend because of some asshole who treated her badly. She was worth way more than he ever will be. Even if I have to die to do this, in the end, I'll be happy. I'll be with my best friend.

**AN- I know, not my best work, but it will get better. I think this was just a clunker because none of the action is really happening yet. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll virtually hug you all if you review! If you review, I'll update this a little more often!**


End file.
